My return told by me again, Tai
by SGPMM
Summary: Guess what? It's the pretty-stupid second part of my death by Taichi. Well, read if you're interested. Don't expect anything great, for I have the knowledge of a nine year old.


Author's Notes: Dude… o.o I'm weird….

**A/N** If TigerCat reads this chapter here's the answer to your question. Yes you are right, I'm Roman Catholic, and I know it would be a sin. Many sorries to you. 

Wait before you read, it's not too late to turn back now. This chapter is a lot less good than the first one, but what can I do? Well I can TRY to write a descent story, but you know what? I suck at writing!!!! So there, I can't write, so therefore this chapter to sucks kinda a bit of a lot more than the first, even the titles are not that great....... *audience kicks SGPMM to shut up*

You've been warned if it sucks ass!!!

** **

**My Return told by me again, Tai**

** **

"Taichi, would you like to live again?" Some deep voice said. "Well how would you do that?" I responded, not sure what he meant. "Nevermind how, just tell me a yes or a no." He said sternly. "Well it would be nice to be alive again, but then again…." I trailed off in thought thinking about Sora and Matt. "Well what will it be child?" "Uh well I'm not that sure I mean like Sora and Matt and they would be shocked if they knew that I came back alive. So like I don't know." "Don't worry about that right now, anyway you will have a different name, but I need to know if it is a yes or a no." "Well okay yes." I said. "Good now let me explain some things to you all right?" "Okay." 

"Your name is Taichi Hiroshi. You will be a new student at the same school your old friends go to. Everyone is 5 years older so that makes you 16. You live alone in an apartment not too far away from the school. There is one more thing, if your identity is revealed as in if someone knows or finds out who you are then if the person lets one more person know then you will automatically, when both of them know, come back up here you understand?" "Yes sir." "Have fun on earth and please try not to get killed soon okay?" "Okay thanks." "Well good bye dear boy watch out for yourself." "I will and bye." After I said my last words I was teleported to earth. 

I was sitting at the bus station and I was dressed in a blue jacket, white shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. I didn't have goggles on anymore. I looked much better and taller than when I was 11. The bus came, I got on, we got to the school, and then I went in to the main office. I had to check in with them as a new student. After a while the secretary and I went to a classroom. 

"Excuse me everyone." She said as she and I were standing in the doorway. Everyone looked at me. "We have a new student, his name is Taichi Hiroshi. She then left after saying that. I stepped in very shyly then sat at an empty desk. I was somehow very nervous since like everyone was looking at whatever or me. You know it is uncomfortable to be a new kid. 

I heard some girls talking about how cute I was and stuff like that. I didn't really care. I looked around the classroom and saw Sora and Matt sitting next to each other. After class it was lunch, and Matt came to me and asked if I wanted to sit with him and his friends at lunch. I had said sure. We went to a table where I saw my old friends from the digiworld. They all looked older and a bit different, but not that much. We all sat down and ate lunch. 

They started talking. "So what was your name again?" Mimi asked. "It's Taichi, but you can call me that or Tai." I said. "You look a lot like a Taichi, or Tai we knew when we were younger." Sora said. "Who is he?" I said even though I knew it was I. "He was Taichi Kamiya." "Oh, did anything happen to him or what was he like?" "Well he killed himself when we were in the digiworld." Said Joe. "What's the 'digiworld'?" "Well it is another world where we here at this table had to fight evil digimon, or digital monsters, and Taichi Kamiya was our leader, who killed himself with a gun." Said Izzy. "Wow. So that Taichi Kamiya person. What do you all think about him?" I said. "Well he was an okay friend, though I'm kinda glad he's not around anymore." Matt said. I can't believe he's happy that I was dead. "He was not that bad, he was a pretty good leader, but I still don't know why he killed himself." Joe said next. "Yeah that's what I also think." Said Mimi. "He was a very brave guy, he would've sacrificed himself so we could be safe, right before WarGreymon destroyed the evil digimon, right before he died." Izzy said. Sora said nothing she just got tears and went into Matt's arms and cried. I don't know what she was thinking, maybe thinking of me, how she had witnessed to see me kill myself in front of her. Well it did seem kinda sad, but the others all except Sora have moved on and kinda forgot about me. What about Kari she would still get tears thinking of me. 

"Hey Tai, would ya want to hang out with us after school?" Said Matt. "All right." I said as we all were getting up from the table. Then the bell rang and we went to our afternoon classes. After that we somehow found each other and then just went around. Two younger kids met with us as we were walking. They were T.K. and Kari. 

Wow Kari has grown so beautiful so tall, well she was still shorter than me, but average height for a 13 year old. T.K. was a lot taller too. I guess they must be together now. "Hi!" They greeted us. "Who's he?" Said Kari. "His name's Taichi Hiroshi, but you can also call him Tai." Said Joe. "Yeah, hi." I said "You look really alike to a brother I used to have." She said. "Yeah they told me all ready." "Oh okay. Yeah well I'm Kari." She said sweetly. She started getting watery eyes for some reason, I think she was thinking about me. I think she realized a lot of things were the same about my old self so she started getting more curious about me. 

"Can I talk to Tai alone for a little." Kari said after the others had started a conversation. "Yeah go ahead." Matt said. She and I left. I'm not sure what she's gonna ask. Well we were behind some trees and stuff when she stopped and turned to me. "Can I ask you some questions, Tai?" "Yeah, sure." "Okay well as I had said before you look a lot like my brother, and well to me, everything about you is like him." "Yeah, but he died didn't he and it is not likely for him to come alive again now is it?" "Yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry I thought of you as my brother." "It's all right." "Do ya have any brothers or sisters, or are you an only child?" "Well I had an older sister, but she was kidnapped and I never saw her again, and my younger sister is still around." "Oh that's sad, and where would your little sister be?" I now started staring down at my younger sister's face. She was so pretty. So was Sora. "She's real close by." I said still staring at her. "Oh could I see her sometime?" "Sure." 

"Why are you staring at me?" She said a little scared of what I was doing. "Because I have missed your face ever since I died." I said then realized what I had said. Oh no this is bad. Dammit, stupid self, why do you have to say things like that? "Oh my God! Are-are yo-you my bro-ther?" She said shaking. "Well yes." I said kinda nervous on how she would react. She jumped in my arms and started to cry and hugged me. "Tai, how did you come back?" She said in tears of joy I guess from being happy that I was alive. "I just somehow came back." "Oh wow, we all missed you especially Sora and I." 

"Why would Sora miss me?" "Well after she read your note, she later on showed it to and confessed to Mimi and I that she truly did love you, but she thought that you didn't like her because you were always distancing yourself away from everyone and her. So she became Matt's girlfriend and they've been together all the time, all those years, never once breaking up. They are really happy together, but if she really knew who you were then maybe she would like you again." "Oh wow, well I thought she didn't like me so I stayed away from her." 

"Yeah that's what she thought too, but do you want to tell Sora?" Kari said. "Tell me what?" Sora said appearing out of nowhere with the other five kids with her. "Oh well its not that important." I said. "Kari, why are you hugging him?" T.K. said getting a little mad. "Uh well sorry." She let go of me as she said that. "Yeah well I can explain why I was hugging him, but Sora has to know something from Taichi." Kari said. Then she, Sora, and I went away from the others behind more bushes, trees, and stuff like that. "Well what is it?" She said curiously. 

"Kari…" I said nervously. "Okay fine I'll start. Well Sora, this Taichi here, is the Tai we used to know, he is my brother." "Yeah." Is all I said? She stepped back shocked then she jumped in my arms. "How did you come back, Tai?" She said as tears were flowing down her eyes. "I somehow did." I said. We stared in each other's eyes. "Sora I really did love you, except I thought you didn't like me." "Oh Tai, I did, I still do love you." She said still in tears. "Me too." I started crying too. I hugged her tightly. We gave each other a passionate kiss. We didn't let go. 

I heard someone from the bushes, but I thought it was Kari watching so I ignored it and continued. We then let go when we were almost out of breath. "So wait does this mean that you are going to break up with Matt?" "Well I guess we have to." She said. "Well I guess we have to, since you love Tai now." Matt said as he came from the bushes. Oh he was the one watching, damn, I should have realized that. "I'm sorry Matt." She said. "It's all right. I understand, I watched you two talk, I know." 

After saying that he left and I disappeared. I found myself backs were I was when I had died. "Dear child, now more and more people will know who you are." "I know that's bad I know." "No, no not indeed. Look I'll tell you the reason why I sent you down there. I sent you down there so you could find love again, and you did. I rarely send anyone to do that, but I knew you could so I will let you stay alive without any warnings of returning here. So have a nice life again." "Oh wow, thanks a lot." 

I was teleported back to earth, to Sora. She was looking around for me when I landed right in front of her. She hugged me and we went to the others. Matt told everyone that he and Sora broke up and that I was really Taichi Kamiya. Just as we arrived we saw that Mimi had smacked her boyfriend's head with her purse. "What happened?" I asked Mimi. "He's two-timing me!" She screamed. "He is?" Said Matt cheering up from the break-up. "Yes, ooh I really hate you, Izzy!" She screamed. "So Mimi would you like to go out with me?" Matt said as he went to Mimi. "All right as long as you don't two-time me!" "I promise." They left. "Wow Izzy I didn't know you would do that." "Yeah well I did, and now I only have one girl. Oh no I just got an email from her saying that she dumped me. NO!!!" He left with his laptop running home. "I better get studying." Said Joe as he left. There were only Kari, T.K., Sora and I here. "Go off." I said to them. They took each other's hand and left. 

"Taichi, just don't die till your real old again okay?" Sora said. "Sure." I smiled at her.

*A/N*: Sucked I know.... To Mimi fans- I can't decide whom she gets so I just out her with a choice of Matt, Izzy, and Joe. Flames are welcome. I just love em. Especially the ones from "I HATE YAOI YURI" I wrote, it sucks, but it's fun to get flames from it. 

SGPMM

"HashBrown 08-31-2000 08:01 PM 

You are a very... odd person to want to get flames. *shrug* but since you enjoy them... This sucks, how come Taichi's

still alive and kicking after everybody found out who he was, it's rushed, it's weird at the end, and I like your other

stories better (except Yaoi Yuri). Okay, I can't think of any more flames because I'm not used to flaming people. 

sora_takenouchi11 ( Signed Review ) 08-21-2000 07:24 AM 

Mimi and Jou. It's realy nice. 

White Tiger Lady 08-18-2000 08:31 PM 

Interesting, for a second I was a little mad that sora was with matt but "alls well that ends well!" 

08-18-2000 03:55 PM 

Hmmmm....not a bad fanfic...not bad at all! Are you like going to continue with this? 

AnOnYmUs_StAlKeR 08-18-2000 10:58 AM 

Since you like flames so much I might as well not say anything. 

me 08-18-2000 10:02 AM 

YAY! I LOVE IT! TAIORA 4 EVER! 

Omegamon 08-18-2000 08:12 AM 

cool. GREAT fic!!! please continue soon!!!!!!!"

Reviews for fifth-second fic… heh… o.o don't blame me if I can't write for my life…o.O


End file.
